The Most Unexepected Gift
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: For the past week, Heero has been sick. Everyone is trying to find out what's wrong with him. Trowa decides that it's finally time to take Heero to the doctors. What they find will change Heero's life forever; but he fears that he'll ruin someone else's l
1. Prologue

This is a Gundam Wing story. Warnings are Yaoi, possible Yuri, OCs, OOC, AU (after war, EW never happened), M-preg., more warnings may come.

Summary: For the past week, Heero has been sick for some strange reason. Everyone is trying to figure it out what's wrong with him. Trowa, having enough of seeing Heero worship he toilet seat; finally drags Heero to Sally. During the war, Heero was captured; but he was able to escape; to this day, the experiments performed on him are a mystery. But, what Sally finds will reveal it. But Heero fears that he'll ruin someone's life. Who does he fear for?

Pairings: 'Guess Who'/Heero; Trieze/Trowa/Zechs; Duo/Quatre; more pairings might come.

* * *

Prologue

**Trowa's POV**

It's been six months since the war, and everything is finally in peace. Right now, I'm recently in the arms of my lovers, Trieze Krushenada and Zechs Marquise. We're all reading books; but the sound of quickly moving footsteps distracts us, we see a blur go by. My lovers have no idea what the blur is about; but I do. I sigh and gently move Trieze's and Zech's arms from around my waist.

"Honey?" Zechs asks.

I turn to my lovers and give them a small smile.

"We're going to get Heero to see Sally; I'll get him, you two start the car." I say as I'm about to walk away; but Trieze catches my hand.

"Honey, what's wrong with Heero?" Trieze asks.

A few seconds later, the sound of retching reaches our ears.

"You go get him, we'll start the car." Zechs says.

I nod and walk off to the nearest bathroom.

* * *

Upon entering the bathroom and closing the door, I'm introduced to Heero backside; I take a small glimpse of it and smirk; then turn my attention fully to Heero. I walk over to him and bend down beside him rubbing him back. He continues throwing up what I think is last night's dinner, and a few moments later, he finally stops. I help him up to his feet and lead him over to the sink, turn on the faucets and help him rinse out his mouth and wash his face.

"Heero, I'm taking you to Sally now." I say.

He glares at me.

"I feel fine…" Heero says as he tries to get out of my grasp.

Suddenly, the door opens and Zechs is there.

"He said you're going and that's final." Zechs says.

Heero tries to protest again, but before he knows it, Zechs whisks him up into his arms and he's out the door.

"HEY!" Heero yells.

"It's for you own good." I say.

Heero pouts and lets out a huff; I smirk at Heero's behavior.

When we get outside, Trieze is standing beside a running car and we all get in; then finally drive off the driveway to Sally's office.

* * *

The reason why we didn't call before we arrived at Sally's office is because we know at times like this, she's never busy; but she is surprised to see us bring in a sick Heero.

"So, you say that Heero has been throwing up everything he eats?" Sally asks.

I nod.

"For how long?" Sally asks.

"I've been throwing up for the past three weeks." Heero says. "Also I've been feeling stomach cramps."

Sally thinks for a moment before getting up from her desk.

"Well Heero, it sounds like you have a stomach flu; but I'll examine you just to be safe." Sally says.

Heero nods and follows Sally out of the office, but not before giving all three of us a glare.

"Hopefully it's something small." I say.

My lovers nod in agreement.

* * *

**Heero's POV**

Well, it's been nearly an hour since I and Sally have entered this room; and from the way she looks, I don't like it. She said that she would need urine tests, so I gave her some urine, from there; she did a variety of tests. But there is this one test she keeps doing over and over again; she has this tube of clear liquid, then she puts a little bit of my urine into the liquid, she shakes the tube and the liquid turns blue. As she does the test again, which is about the tenth time; she gives me weird side glances, looking at me as if I'm from another planet beside earth (which I'm probably am).

"Uh…Heero, take that cup beside the restroom door and fill it up again please." Sally says in a shake voice.

I look at her weirdly before nodding and going to the restroom, grabbing a cup along the way.

* * *

It's been another half an hour since I returned, and Sally is still doing the same test; and the liquid keeps turning blue! What is the meaning of this! Why is Sally doing that test!

Sally puts down all the items she has been working with, and then turns to me.

"Heero, I need you to lie down." Sally says.

I shift over on the bed and get into a lying position; a moment later, she's at my side feeling my stomach. She squeezes my stomach for a quick second and suddenly, it jumps. She takes her stethoscope out of her pocket and puts it to her ears, and then she places the metal part on my stomach. My stomach jumps again and this time it actually hurts; I hiss in pain and Sally looks at me with wide eyes.

"H-He-Heero…" Sally stutters. "I found out what's wrong…"

I look at her worriedly, I most defiantly don't like the way she's sounding.

"Heero, don't freak out…" Sally says. "But, you're pregnant."

I look at her as if she's not from our galaxy.

To be continued…

* * *

So, how is it?

Good, Bad, In Between?

Please send me reviews!


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you all to reviewing the story, love y'all!

Now, on with this wonderful story!

I hope all readers will enjoy and please R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Heero, I'm serious, you're pregnant." Sally says.

Heero quickly jumps off the table bed.

"SALLY YOU'RE FREAKIN' CRAZY!" Heero screams; he knows just how loud he is, but he doesn't care.

"Heero, calm down…" Sally says.

"No, I can't be pregnant, I'm a guy!" Heero screams.

* * *

From what the others are hearing outside, they are having a hard time believing. Heero, pregnant; the two words to them don't mix.

Heero is still screaming and Sally is trying to calm him down. Trowa knows that what Sally is doing isn't going to work, before he knows it; he's rushing into the room.

When he enters, he sees Sally injecting Heero with something; then Heero falling to the floor.

"Wha…?" Trowa asks.

"Sleeping potion…" Sally says. "Enough to knock him out for a few minutes; hopefully enough to help him calm down."

Trowa slowly walks over to Heero and bend down; picks him up into his arms and places him back onto the bed.

"Sally, what happened?" Trowa asks.

Sally sighs and signals for Trowa to sit down on the chair in front of her. She explains everything she found out; needless to say, after all of what Trowa hears, he's speechless.

"How…?" Trowa tries to ask.

"I don't know…" Sally says. "Possibly from an operation or something…I highly doubt he had the ability since birth."

"What if he did?" Trowa asks.

"Then we're probably looking at a new breed of human." Sally says. "A male that can reproduce; that's amazing."

Suddenly, there is a soft knock at the door.

"Can I let them in?" Trowa asks.

Sally nods.

Trowa walks over to the door to let his lovers in, just as Heero wakes up and starts talking.

"Sallypleasetellmethatwhatyoutoldmeisn'ttrueitcan'tbeIcan'tbepregnantI'mamale…" Heero jabbers. (Try to decipher what Heero said.)

Sally quickly rushes over to calm Heero down; Trowa rushes over to help; while Trieze and Zechs look at Heero in amazement.

"Heero, Heero, calm down, take deep breaths…" Sally instructs.

Heero follows what Sally says and takes a few short breaths, until finally he's able to breath right again.

"Heero…" Trowa says. "Don't worry, everything will be alright…"

Heero's eyes flash and he quickly sits up glaring at Trowa.

"Everything will be alright!" Heero screams. "Nothing will ever be alright! Once he finds out he'll never love me!" Heero falls back onto the bed crying.

Trowa and the others are taken aback at what Heero has just said.

Trowa quickly gets over to Heero to calm him down before he cries himself into another breakdown. Trowa takes Heero into his arms and sits down on the bed with him on his lap; gently he rocks back and forth whispering words of comfort into his ears.

"Trowa…" Heero whispers. "I'm so scared…"

"Heero, I'll be with you in this every step of the way; you have nothing to worry about…" Trowa says; he gently places a kiss on top of Heero's head.

Zechs looks on to this and he doesn't worry, neither does Trieze; they both know that ever since the ending of the war, both boys grew a bond that is to this day, unbreakable; so what Trowa is doing with and saying to Heero now is expected.

Trieze looks at Heero and thinks: Who in the world was Heero talking about?

Trowa holds Heero in his arms until he finally calms down; Heero slowly gets out of Trowa's grasp and sits up, still on Trowa's lap. He wipes his tears from his eyes and looks up at Trowa.

Trowa looks at Heero; he has a question that need to be answered.

"Hee-chan…" Trowa says. "You always told me that you are still a virgin."

Heero looks at Trowa wide eyed and begins to blush.

"Heero, who is the father?" Trowa asks softly.

Heero looks away from Trowa and looks at the floor.

Trowa gently takes Heero's chin into his hand and makes him look up at him.

"Heero…" Trowa says a little more sternly. "Who is the father?"

Heero looks around the room at everyone else, then looks back at Trowa.

"The father is…" Heero says. "Wufei…" He whispers.

To be continued…

* * *

Is Wufei really the father?

Please send me reviews!


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you to all of those who reviewed! I'm glad that everyone, well hopefully everyone, enjoyed the story!

Now on with the story! Please R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Trowa's eyes along with everyone else's in the room widen. Wufei's the father!

"Heero, how?" Trowa tries to ask.

"Wufei's in town…" Heero says. "But no one knows but me."

The reason why everyone is just finding out about this is because Wufei disappeared all together right after the war; no one was able to find him. Everyone knew that he was alive because he'd write letters to the gang every once in awhile saying that he was alright, but the letters never said where he was. Trowa himself had a mad crush on the Chinese warrior, but all his hopes of getting together with him were dashed because of his disappearance. Then Trieze and Zechs came along and he fell in love with them, soon to become apart of their relationship.

Also, during the war, the relationship between Wufei and Heero was rarely friendly; they never did get along with each other except for when they had to work on missions together.

But now, to hear that Wufei is the father of Heero's baby is more than shocking.

"Heero, are you sure it's Wufei?" Sally asks.

Heero slowly nods.

"He's the only one I've ever been with." Heero says.

"How did this happen?" Zechs asks.

"Well…" Heero says; a blush creeps to his face. "Every once in a while, he takes missions from the Preventors; I myself was the only one to know of his whereabouts. This one mission was successful, but the enemy injected Wufei with a…"

Heero stops and his blush grows a little more.

"Injected Wufei with what?" Sally asks.

"An aphrodisiac…" Heero says. "I went to his house to see if he was okay after his mission; then when I got there, one thing led to another and before I knew it…"

"You have to tell Wufei about this." Trowa says.

Heero looks at Trowa horrified.

"Trowa, anything but that!" Heero says grabbing onto his shirt.

Trowa pries Heero's hands loose from his shirt.

"Heero, listen to me." Trowa says. "You have to tell Wufei, he has as much as a right to know about this as you do."

"But…" Heero says.

"Think about it…" Trowa says. "Wufei may be very happy about all of this."

"Why?" Heero asks.

"Because, within you, you have another Chang growing." Trowa says. "Wufei won't be a lone dragon anymore."

"He'll still hate me." Heero says. "We were just becoming friends and I…"

"You love him, don't you?" Trieze asks.

Heero faces Trieze and nods.

"Then tell him." Zechs says. "Because if you don't and he finds out, he may think you hate him."

Heero looks down at the floor, and then lets out a sudden yawn; before anyone knows it, Heero falls side ways.

Trowa catches him before he falls completely off his lap.

"What happened to him!" Trowa asks.

"The exhaustion finally got to him." Sally says. "The best thing for you to do is take him home and let him rest."

Everyone nods in agreement.

Trowa picks up Heero into his arms again and jumps off the bed, then follows Trieze and Zechs out of the room; but not before all of them said their goodbyes to Sally.

* * *

**Heero's POV**

I wake up, only to find myself at home. I look around the room, hoping that everything I went through was only a dream; but something in the back of my mind tells me otherwise.

I get out of bed a turn on the lights; then I walk over to my mirror.

I look at the mirror and realize that I'm wearing a nightshirt; it's obvious that Trowa changed me while I was asleep. I lift up the shirt and I'm peering at my stomach. Right now I see a set of lean abs, six in all; but I'm thinking to the future. If the baby survives, how much change I'll be going through. As I look at the mirror, there is a knock at my door. I drop my shirt and face the door, already knowing who's there.

"Come in." I say.

The door opens and in comes Trowa. He walks over to me and gives me a hug from behind; I simply lean into his arms.

I think back to the beginning of our friendship; from the point where we didn't even acknowledge each others existence, to the points where we're practically lovers. I'm surprised that Trieze and Zechs don't mind the closeness of me and Trowa; I figured that when I came to move in with them, the two would automatically kick me out when Trowa goes out of town for a few days.

"Heero, you feeling okay?" Trowa asks me.

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"You just look a little paler than usual, you haven't thrown up in awhile, so I figure that a little of your color would have come back." Trowa says.

"I'm fine, don't worry." I say.

Trowa looks into the mirror for a moment before saying anything else.

"Dinner is ready, come and get something to eat." Trowa says.

As if to answer my reply, my stomach gives a loud growl.

"I can't tell if that's you or the baby, but either way, you have to eat something." Trowa says.

I nod and I quietly follow Trowa out of the room.

As soon as I get downstairs, I'm met with the person that I hoped I wouldn't see for a long time; Wufei Chang.

To be continued…

* * *

How is this going to turn out?

Please send in reviews to find out!


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you to those who reviewed my, thank you so very much.

Hope you enjoy the new story! Please R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Heero yelps and tries to run out of the room; but Trowa grabs his arm and whirls him around.

"Now or never…" Trowa whispers, then he turns and leaves the living room.

Heero looks around and notices that it's only him and Wufei in the living room; he bites his lip and walks up to the couch across from the one Wufei is sitting on and sits down.

"What's going on?" Wufei asks; it's obvious he's a little angry from the tone of his voice.

"First off, I'm sorry for telling Trowa and his lovers that you are in town." Heero says. "We found out something today and I needed to tell about you so they could know what was up."

"And that would be…" Wufei says.

"I'm pregnant…" Heero says in a quiet voice, his eyes are averted to his lap. "With your child…"

Everything is quiet, too quiet for Heero.

Before the two know it, nearly five minutes pass.

'I knew it, if I told him about this; he would hate me…' Heero thinks. 'And from all of the silence, it's obvious…' Tears well up in Heero eyes.

Wufei's thoughts are disturbed when a sudden rustle is heard from where Heero is; he looks up and sees Heero run off. He tries to say something, but he's at a loss of what to say; he watches as Heero runs out of the living room and up the stairs.

Trowa comes in a few seconds later; Wufei finally finds his voice.

"How is this possible?" Wufei asks.

Trowa sighs and sits on the couch that Heero occupied a moment ago, he faces Wufei and begins.

"It's true that Heero's pregnant; Sally made sure of it." Trowa says. "How did it happened, we don't know; all we know is that you are the father of Heero's child."

"Why me?" Wufei asks.

"Because he says that you are his first and only." Trowa says. "He told us about that night you came home from a certain mission."

Wufei knows what mission Trowa is talking about and blushes slightly.

"I didn't know he was a virgin." Wufei says.

Trowa sighs and looks at the stairs that Heero ran up.

"He's going to need comfort; by now he's crying…" Trowa says.

"Heero cries?" Wufei asks.

"After the war, a lot of changes happened to Heero." Trowa says. "He's gotten rid of that mask of his, but old habits die hard; he'll seem emotionless when he's angry at times."

"How about Duo, I thought Heero and him were going to be together." Wufei says.

"Duo got together with Quatre; they are currently living in a mansion a little over five miles away from us." Trowa says.

Wufei looks at the stairs and gets up.

"I'm going to go see him." Wufei says.

Trowa nods and looks on as Wufei goes up the stairs.

* * *

As Wufei gets to the top of the stairs, he realizes that he forgot to ask Trowa which room is Heero's room; but notices he knows where it is when he hears a very faint sound of crying.

He follows the sound down the hallway until he gets to the last room down the hallway on the right. He presses his ear to the door and listens, all he can hear is crying. Slowly and quietly, he opens the door and peeks in. He sees Heero on his bed with his face buried in a pillow; soft sounds of sobbing are heard.

Wufei quietly steps in and closes the door with a click. At that sound, Heero's head snaps up from his pillow; his eyes widen at who he sees.

"Wu-Wufei…" Heero says as he sits up; he hurriedly wipes his tears away and has a slight blush to his cheeks.

"Heero…" Wufei says as he walks to Heero. "Are you okay?"

Heero nods slightly.

Wufei sits beside Heero; the two sit on the bed is silence.

Each of them take glances at each other, when the other looks at them; they quickly turn their heads; this process continues until Wufei breaks the silence.

"What are we going to do?" Wufei asks.

Heero looks up at Wufei in surprise.

"We?" He asks.

Wufei looks him square in his eyes.

"Of course…" Wufei says. "The baby is of my blood also and is my responsibility as much as it is yours."

Heero looks down at the floor; he hoped that it would be more than that.

"Also…" Wufei says. "I can keep an eye on you…"

Heero blushes when Wufei says that.

"Really?" Heero says shyly.

Wufei reaches over and takes Heero's chin with his fingers and makes him look into his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to have the baby?" Wufei asks.

"More than anything…" Heero says.

"More than me?" Wufei asks.

Heero gasps, before he can say anything, Wufei kisses him; he closes his eyes and enjoys the kiss. The kiss isn't hard, but soft and sweet. When the kiss breaks, Heero whimpers slightly and opens his eyes.

"I don't know…" Heero whispers.

Wufei chuckles and kisses Heero's forehead.

"You need to rest now." Wufei says. "We'll talk more about this later."

"But I'm not…" Heero tries to say, but he's cut off by his own yawning.

Wufei stands and helps Heero lay down on his bed, he fixes the pillows and drapes a blanket over him.

"Sweet dreams…" Wufei says as he places another kiss at Heero's forehead.

Heero nods.

"Love you…" He whispers, sleep finally catches him a few seconds later.

"I love you too…" Wufei says. He turns and walks over to the door, he opens it and walks out; takes one last glance at Heero before closing the door quietly behind him.

To be continued…

* * *

So, how was that?

Hope you liked it. Hopefully, I'll be able to get the next chapter up by next week.

Also, look out for my new story, 'Chained Angels'; it'll be coming out soon.


	5. Chapter 4

I'm finally updating this story! Yes, this story is still going; I haven't quit on it just yet.

Hopefully readers will enjoy this chapter; read on!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Two weeks later…

Wufei and Heero have begun their relationship and surprisingly, everyone's happy for them.

Trowa is surprised that Duo is happy for Wufei and Heero, truly happy. What Trowa had originally thought was that once Duo found out about the relationship, he was going to try everything in his power to break them up; but, no attempts were made so far.

Quatre is absolutely ecstatic about Wufei and Heero, especially the baby. As a gift, Quatre gave them one of his houses; at first, Wufei and Heero refused the gift; but Quatre made them realize that the house had no mortgage payments and that they will have more money to take care of the baby; so they accepted and live there now.

The house is no more than a couple of blocks to the east from Trowa, Trieze, and Zechs; so they can walk there to check up on the couple.

Wufei and Heero live together happily, so far. The urges for Heero to throw up are a pretty random thing, they come up at the most unexpected times; but luckily, he's able to make it to the bathroom on time before he vomits. Wufei is always at Heero's side, no matter what time it is, helping Heero with his ordeal.

Wufei has stopped taking missions from the Preventors and currently works as one of Quatre's assistants. The greatest thing about the job is that he can work at home; the only thing he has to do is help Quatre sort out paperwork that is sent to his house.

Heero has been thinking of ideas for the baby room. Everyone recently found out that Heero has a talent for painting; everyday he adds a little to the walls of the nursery; the only things he needs is a little can of black paint to hold in one hand and a small paint brush in the other. Heero says that as soon he's done with the drawings on the walls, he needs to paint them in.

Right now, Wufei and Heero are currently on the patio in their backyard. When they moved in, the house was already furnished with furniture. The couple is currently having lunch, and having a quiet one; until the doorbell rings.

"I'll get that Angel…" Wufei says to Heero as he gets up; he kisses Heero's forehead and walks off.

Heero smiles at Wufei and watches as he leaves the patio, then he places his hand on his stomach. He smiles at the thought that in about eight months that he will have a complete family.

* * *

Wufei walks up to the door and he is greeted by the mailman.

"Hello sir, are you Wufei Chang?" The mail carrier asks.

"Yes, I am…" Wufei says as he eyes the box behind the mailman; he's been expecting that.

The mailman hands the clipboard to Wufei and Wufei signs the line for his signature. The mailman turns and picks up the box and hand it over to Wufei, he takes his clipboard and bids good day to Wufei.

Wufei closes the door and stares at the box. The box has holes so whatever is in the box can breathe. Wufei smiles and walks to the patio; hoping Heero will enjoy his gift.

* * *

Wufei quietly sneaks onto the patio and sees Heero with his hand on his stomach; he smiles at Heero, wondering what's on his lover's mind.

"Angel?" Wufei says as he walks back to his seat; he places the box in front of Heero.

Heero looks at the box and then back at Wufei.

"What's this?" Heero asks.

"Open it, it's for you." Wufei says as he sits down.

Heero takes the box; he's tempted to shake it, but he notices the holes in the box. Heero takes the tape off of the box that's sealing it shut; that's when he hears startled meows coming from the box. He quickly flips the lids open and is introduced to a wonderful surprise. Inside the box are two baby kittens; one black and one white, probably about eight weeks old.

Heero picks them up out of the box and holds them in his arms; he looks up at Wufei smiling. He walks over to him and Wufei pulls him onto his lap.

"Thank you Dragon…" Heero whispers as he kisses Wufei.

Wufei smiles and looks into Heero's eyes.

"Your welcome my Angel…" Wufei says.

The kittens meow and snuggle into Heero's chest, ready to fall asleep.

* * *

Two days later…

Heero is currently in the nursery drawing new additions to the walls. So far, since he moved into the house; he has drawn butterflies, flowers, birds, rainbows, a deer and a rabbit. (Try to figure out where he got that idea from; the deer and the rabbit.) But, the new addition, to the other side of the room is sort of different; Heero is drawing panthers, a big black one and a big white one.

The kittens are behind him sitting in the middle of the room looking at what he is doing. Heero gladly named the kittens, Ying and Yang. (Can someone please tell me which side represents darkness and which side represents light?)

As Heero draws, he fails to notice someone enter the room; he jumps when that someone speaks.

"Wow, you've really done a great job Heero." Trowa's voice says.

Heero finds it to be a miracle that he didn't splash the black paint all over the wall when Trowa surprised him. He places the little can of black paint on the floor with his paint brushes and runs to Trowa into his opened arms.

"Trowa, how come you didn't come visit me when we first got the house!" Heero asks as he hugs Trowa.

Trowa places his chin on Heero's head.

"We thought that you and Wufei would need some alone time." Trowa says.

Heero snuggles into Trowa's arms; the kittens meow and hiss at Trowa.

"Who are they?" Trowa asks. "When did you get kittens?"

"Wufei gave them to me as a gift a couple of days ago." Heero says to Trowa. "You two calm down…" Heero says to the kittens.

The kittens calm down, but only a little, their tails are still on high alert.

"The black one's Ying and the white one's Yang." Heero says. (Right?)

Trowa smiles at their names; then he hisses at the kittens.

From Trowa's sudden hiss; the kittens stumble back in surprise, making their master laugh at them.

"Nice one Trowa…" Heero says; then he notices something. "Where are Trieze and Zechs?"

Trowa's eyes cast downward.

* * *

When the unexpected guests arrived; Wufei told them that Heero was upstairs, he thought that all of them were going up stair, but only Trowa when and Trieze and Zechs remained.

Right now, Wufei and the other two guests are in the living room. Wufei knows that they want to talk to him, but so far none of them have made an attempt to.

"Spit it out already or I'll leave." Wufei says.

"Are you going to stay with Heero forever?" Zechs asks.

"Of course, I plan to stay with him forever." Wufei says.

"Is it because of the child that he's with?" Trieze asks.

"That and that I love him with all my heart." Wufei says.

"What happens if the baby is miscarried?" Zechs asks.

"Now what kind of question is that!" Wufei snarls.

"I'm just asking…" Zechs says. "It's not usual for a male to be pregnant; what if there are some complications along the way?"

Wufei never thought of that before; but he promised himself that no matter what, he will remain at Heero's side.

"Then I'll stay with him…" Wufei says. "Even if the baby dies; I'll always be with him, no matter what."

With that, there are steps heard stomping down the stairs; then a sudden blur rushes past Wufei and an 'oof' is heard from Trieze.

Wufei smirks at the interesting sight of Heero bouncing up and down on Trieze's lap.

'Note to self, next time be sure to keep Heero away from the sugar.' Wufei thinks.

"Hello Heero…" Trieze says, then he places a kiss at Heero's forehead.

Wufei's eyes narrow and he growls a little; Zechs glares back at Wufei and Trieze hears Wufei but doesn't want to loose Heero's attention just yet.

"Heero, is Wufei treating you well?" Trieze asks.

"Of course…" Heero says. "I wouldn't be with him right now if he wasn't."

Just then, two balls of fluff, a black and white one, jump up onto Heero's lap.

The two don't need to ask anymore, they know that Wufei can take care of Heero; but if Wufei, in anyway hurts Heero, he will pay dearly.

Ying jumps up onto Heero's shoulder, and looks at Trieze; sticks out the claws then tries to swipe at Trieze's face.

"Feisty kitten here…" Trieze says as he snaps his head to the side, avoiding the kitten's claws.

Suddenly, Heero sways and his body goes slack.

"HEERO!" Everyone yells, just as Trowa comes downstairs.

To be continued…

* * *

So, what do you think of this chapter?

I hope people aren't too mad about me not updating in such a long time!

Please review!


End file.
